


Nightmares

by MyShipLife



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife
Summary: Magnus is having a nightmare and Alec doesn't know what to do until he does.And of course they're roommates.Based on a prompt generator.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
ok so I've been reading fics for many years now, have written many things but never had enough courage to publish anything. So here is me trying for the first time (I want to thank Malec for this btw, without them I'm not sure I would ever have found the strength).  
I'm open to any criticism. You can absolutely not like what I write, and I'll listen to it as well, but I'm mostly looking for advice on how to improve myself.  
I hope you like this one :)  
C

The loud breaking noise is what finally woke him. Alec was sleeping when he thought he’d heard screaming, but believed it was in his dream.

Here it was again, a muffled scream followed by a throaty moan that sounded anything but pleasant.

Alec got up and went to Magnus’s door. They had met through an ad when Alec was looking for a new roommate after Jace had left to go study abroad with Clary. They had been sharing the apartment for a few months when Alec realized that he was developing a not so little crush on his roommate. During the months they had been living together, they had gotten very close and got along very well. Add to it that Magnus was always flirting with him, and Alec's crush soon became inevitable. Alec was certain though that the flirting was for fun - probably.

So now outside of his door, Alec hesitated. But the following scream made him enter. Magnus was fighting with the bed sheets, wet from sweat and still moaning incomprehensible things. Alec went up to his bed and called his name, but nothing happened. He tried shaking his shoulder but it didn’t work either.

Magnus was getting more and more agitated and Alec was at loss. He then remembered the days when Izzy would be scared of the storm and how she would climb in Alec’s bed and snuggle close to him, hiding in the brotherly hug Alec gave her.

So when Alec climbed into Magnus’s bed, it was only to help him in a brotherly way. He got behind Magnus, caught him in his arms and started rocking him back and forth, whispering in his ear that everything was going to be fine, and that he was safe.

Slowly, Magnus calmed down, to the point where Alec thought he’d gone back to a dreamless sleep. Alec's mind wandered to the previous times they had shared a bed in the past, for various reasons (Izzy coming to visit and needing a bed, coming back drunk from a party and needing the other's help to get safely back, falling asleep on Netflix...), and he knew that he should go back to his room.

But Alec didn’t let go. It felt good to hold Magus like this, when he was peacefully sleeping. The more he was staying, the more he realized how his crush had turned into full feelings. Alec could feel Magnus’s heartbeat against his chest, and his hair tickled his chin, but mostly it was the softness of Magnus’s skin that was the final blow. Alec started a soothing motion on Magnus’s arm with his hand, beginning at his wrist and up to his shoulder, then back again. He was on the point of falling asleep himself when Magnus whispered.  
« Alec? »  
Instantly, Alec’s hand stilled and he was fully awake.  
« Magnus, you were having a very bad dream, you woke me up, I tried to wake you but it didn’t work so I remembered that when my sister was scared or had nightmares, she would come to me for hugs and cuddles and it worked well for her so I thought I could try it on you as well, and you calmed down, so yeah, I’m gonna go now that you feel better»  
« I’ve been better for the last 10 minutes and yet you’re still here »  
« I’m sorry » Alec felt humiliated, knowing that Magus had been awake when he had selfishly enjoyed the feeling of holding him against his chest. He was ready to bolt out of bed when he felt fingers grasping his hand.   
« Wasn’t a complaint, just an observation. And maybe I was hoping for something more »  
Alec’s heart skyrocketed at that and he could feel Magus’s beat after as well.  
« What do you mean? »  
« You know what I mean Alec » Magus let go of Alec’s hand and turned around in his embrace, finding himself face to face with a distraught-looking Alec.  
« I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I’m not watching Alec, why do you think I kept flirting with you? »  
Once gain, Alec felt like escaping but Magnus’s hand went to his waist and anchored him to the bed. His fingers were drawing small patterns on Alec’s side and slowly, the fear ebbed away from Alec’s body.  
« Thank you for coming to me when I was having a nightmare »  
« You’re welcome » Alec was still on guard. He couldn’t believe what was happening and he was scared that Magnus was playing with him. His past relationship with Paul had been a masquerade to the latter, who had lost a bet to his friends and « had » to fake date Alec and break him. The charade went on for six months and Alec had fallen deeply in love with Paul. This was three years ago. Since that breakup, Alec had never let anyone close to him. And when Magnus had moved in with him, Alec had thought it was good because Magnus wasn’t his type. Turned out the make-up and feisty appearance hid a very kind and loving friend and Alec had slowly started getting feelings in his heart that he thought were forever unattainable.

« Alec? » Magnus could see Alec was picking and he needed to make sure Alec was ok. « are you alright? »  
« yes, it’s just… »  
« Have I misread the situation? » here it was: the moment when Alec had to decide. He knew Magnus was giving him a way out. He was thankful for that. But he remembered Jace’s words before leaving: don’t let one asshole deprive you from the beauty of love. He took a deep breath before answering.  
« no you haven’t » the words were uttered so low that Magnus almost didn’t catch them. But he did. So he lifted Alec’s head, which was facing down, looked in his eyes and smiled at him. Alec was still unsettled so Magnus lifted his hand to Alec’s cheek and started stroking him.  
« It’s ok if you’re not ready, I’ll leave you be » Magnus was about to pull out when he felt Alec’s hand on his lower back.  
« I’m just scared. We have never really talked about our before lives, but let just say that mine left a taste so sour that I’ve been having difficulties letting go. But I want to… Like… a lot… »  
Magnus laughed at Alec’s enthusiasm, which made him blush.  
« Alec, I’d really like to kiss you now, is that ok? »  
Alec nodded and slowly closed the distance between them. The moment their lips touched, Alec felt his chest expand. It was a soft, slow kiss but full of promise. When Magnus’s tongue asked for entrance, Alec gladly opened up to him. They kissed lazily for a few minutes before Magnus spoke.  
« Stay with me tonight » anticipating Alec’s anxiety he quickly added « we don’t have to do anything, I just want to be held by you. It had been a while since someone held me and I feel really good in your arms »  
Alec smiled at him, got under the covers with him, kissed him and held him close.  
« We have a lot to talk about tomorrow »  
« I know. Good night Alexander »  
« Good night Magnus »


End file.
